His First Love
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Shadow thought he could trust her, but he was wrong. Now he's sitting underneath a streetlight trying to figure out what to do.


Shadow sat on a bench in the illumination of a streetlight, alone. He looked at his watch and sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening. Where was he supposed to go? He thought about her, and how everything had fallen apart, just like that. He thought she loved him, but it was obvious she had cheated on him. The hedgehog thought back to earlier that day.

* * *

"What? Why?!" Shadow asked in a panicked tone of voice. He looked at his girlfriend from across the street of a café with the red echidna. She hugged him in an affectionate way and gave him a peck on the cheek. The black and red hedgehog looked at her and started to crush the cup that was in his hands.

"That dirty, cheating-"

"Ouch." Sonic commented from behind him. "I'm sorry dude."

"Shut up!"

Sonic stepped back with his hands up. "I'm just saying I'm sorry that she's cheating on you."

Shadow turned and glared at him. "Don't you have someone to get back to?" He snarled.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. I'm a single Pringle." He got close to the other hedgehog's ear. "But, that could change." He said in a seductive whisper.

Shadow shivered and moved away from him. "No!"

"What?" Sonic asked and laughed. "I'm not serious…Or am I?" The blue hedgehog gave him a wink.

Shadow stared at him and Sonic stared back. "Get away from me." The black and red hedgehog finally told him.

Sonic smirked. "Okay sexy." He walked away. Shadow didn't know how to respond to Sonic trying to hit on him. He shook his head violently to try and get that thought out of his head. Afterwards he put his focus back on Rouge and Knuckles. He could see them now sitting at an iron table eating pizza together.

"How could she cheat on me with that dumbass echidna?" He told himself angrily through grit teeth.

"Because you're a huge jerk?" Sonic answered from down the sidewalk.

Shadow jerked his head around to look at the blue hedgehog. "FARTHER!" He yelled.

Sonic started to laugh and he ran farther away.

Shadow looked back at the two. He would give her a piece of his mind. What he didn't notice was a tear running down his cheek.

* * *

Later when Rouge arrived home Shadow was waiting for her.

"Oh hello Shadow, you're home early." She went for a kiss but Shadow avoided her lips. The white bat pulled back and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong Shadzy?" She put her bag down next to the couch.

Shadow was stone-faced. "There's something wrong with us isn't there?" He asked her.

The white bat took his hands. "Why wouldn't we be? No there isn't. I love you."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He found that hard to believe. Rouge gave him a hug. "I love you."

* * *

Flash forward. Her lies filled his head. It pissed him off that she would do that, as if his trust issues couldn't get any worse. He looked around at the darkness. Nobody was coming or going. The night was silent. He thought of what she could be doing now, with him.

"No Rouge, there is something wrong. Tell me."

"Shadow, we might have some issues but we're fine. Trust me." She smiled and played with his ear.

Lies. All of them. He thought of what she had told him just before he got where he was.

"Shadow, about earlier. I thought about what you said. I think you might be right. Maybe there is something wrong with us."

"You think?" He asked.

She nodded. "But we can fix it."

"Uh huh." He answered. "Sure."

* * *

Now he was alone. They couldn't fix it. She was gone, and he couldn't figure out why. She just left and didn't come back. His first love.

He shook his head again and growled at himself. It wasn't his fault. It was hers! He looked at the cars passing, and suddenly had a thought. Maybe he didn't have to suffer for her crimes. Yeah!

He stood up and stomped his foot. He wiped his eyes and tried to smile. He didn't have to suffer and that stupid echidna would be the next on her list to get his heart broken. She was a witch, putting males under her spell and dumping them when she was through. And the best part was that he would feel the pain he did. Shadow started to walk towards his house. He didn't care anymore. He didn't need her anymore.


End file.
